particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Obshestroi Diktatur Dorvik
Dorvik http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=1, officially known as the Obshestroi Dictatorship of Dorivk (Dorvische: Obshestroi Diktatur Dorvik) is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the south-east by Kirlawa and to the south-west by Aloria. It has a population of 99,799,695 and an area of 893,400 km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Ussendorf, Oststadt and Fairfax. Dorvik has a powerful industrial sector combined with a powerful shipbuilding industry which produces some 20% of the worlds ships. History of Obshestroi in Dorvik Obshestroi Dictatorship took over Dorvik on year 3563 when Dorvische Buildern Gesellschaft rose to power. It was lead by General Director Jakub Bibendorf who managed to implement ancient Obshestroi principles to modern Dorvish society. Government, elections and politics In two words Obshestroi is Caste Society that oppose democracy. Major visible Caste is Leaders, with other Castes being People, Helpers (ooc: similar to slaves), Thieves (criminals) and Builders (secret Caste whose members may mask as any of Castes above). The Obshestroi Dictatorship is lead by the General Director as both Head of State and Head of Government. The legislative branch of the Dorvish Federation is the Labour Union Delegates and Department Managers of Obshestroi, a 200 seat unicameral assembly. Political Parties in Dorvik Political Parties other than Dorvische Buildern Gesellschaft are forbidden. Foreign relations and military Obshestroi Dictatorship was very active in foreign relations, keeping friendly relationships with mainly autoritarian or dictatorial nations and regimes. Obshestroi Dictatorhip engaged in military action to save Deltarian treasures after collapse of Deltarian Empire in 3560-ies. Economy of Dorvik All production is managed by the Obshestroi Inc. All property in Dorvik belongs to Obshestroi Inc. Infrastructure Dorvik has developed its infrastructure over the past 200 years and has become one of the leading Artanian nations in infrastructure as well as ranking in the top of Terran nations. Dorvik has an interstate highway called Interstate 1 which runs throughout mainland Dorvik while six superbridges link the mainland and the two islands together. Dorvik also boasts an extensive rail system which is maintained by the government alongside private owned companies, the rail system was spearheaded by a joint political venture of the Communist Party of Dorvik and various other political parties over the past 75 years. Administrative Divisions wip Demographics Dorvik is one the very few nations that can claim to be nominally one ethnicity. Nearly 85% of the population of Dorvik is Dorvish while the remaining 15% is divided up among Alorian, Kirlawan, Dundorfian, Kafuri, Hulstrian, Indralan, Luthorian, Darnussian, Davostani, Aldurian and Kanjorian. The most sizable concentrations of immigrants are Hulstrian, Dundorfian, Kanjorian, Alorian and Kirlawan. Hulstrians are found commonly on the east coast, namely in the city of Stersestadt, Miktar where the the Hulstrian Embassy is found. Dundorfians have integrated very much with the Dorvish society seeing as they have a common language. Dorvish Dundorfians are commonly found in the center of the nation and are called Middle Dorvish or Mittleren Dorvische in Dorvish. Alorians and Kirlawans find themselves along the border of their respective nations. In recent years the population of Dorvish Kanjorians has expanded for unknown reasons but it is noted that an expedition was launched by the Kanjorians in the late 1500s by the Kanjorians to explore Terra and many reside the very northern tip of Dorvik. Education All education are provided by the Obshestroi Inc. Culture All culture follows the best Obshestroi principles and traditions. Main art form is social realism. Sports Dorvik has a proud and long history of association football, known as soccer to some throughout the world. The Dorvik Premier League is the official football organization of Dorvik and is a large generator of revenue for the nation. The Dovish Premier League is operated and run by the Dorvish Football Association (Dorvish: Dorvischer Fußball-Bund). Throughout Dorvik nearly 20 major stadiums play host to various matches and smaller leagues in Dorvik. Holidays Dorvik follows many traditional holidays with the main state sponsored holidays. *National Helpers Day - September 5th. *New Years Eve - December 31st. *New Years Day - January 1st. *Day of the General Director - June 20th.